Better than Dauntless cake
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. One-shot. Tris's POV. "Did you like it?" he asks and my eyes widen, although he can't see them. "Like what?" I ask playing dumb. "Me. Naked" he says and comes closer to my ear. "Uhm…" "Cause I sure as hell enjoyed seeing you... I almost came when I heard you moan" he confesses. SMUT. Read and review, but more importantly enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Better than Dauntless cake

From the corner of my eye I see Four approach me. He stands a few feet away watching me as I punch the bag in front of me.

"You're weak. You have no muscle" he says and keeps staring. I continue my punching, trying to ignore his "encouraging words". He walks to the other side of me and starts talking again. "You're never gonna win. Not like that."

"It's good to know" I say snappy.

"And you have to use your whole body" ha adds ignoring my remark. "Keep tension here" he says and grabs my middle turning it to face the punching back. This simple touch sends bolts of electricity through my body and I stop my movements. I look up at him and see that he has a little sweat on his forehead, but it makes him look more handsome. Wait. What? What am I thinking? Four is my instructor. Get your head out of the gutter, Prior. "You're going offense. You're fast and you could win if you attack first. You get inside and jam to the throat." I turn to look at him and our eyes meet for a moment before someone from across the room calls for him. He looks that way and I look back to the punching bag, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Keep working" he says and leaves.

After Christina feels better from the near death experience Eric put her through I return to the training room, which is now deserted. I continue training on the punching bag, forgetting everything around me. I don't even notice when the sun started setting or when someone entered the room, standing right behind me.

"You should go and eat something" Four says from behind me and I startle. I turn around and look at him. He has a serious look on his face.

"I'm not hungry" I say and turn back to my bag.

"You need to eat" he insists.

"I'm fine. I want to train a little longer" I say and start punching again. I hear him move and he immediately comes in sight, standing on my right, giving me a disapproving look. "What?" I ask.

"If you don't eat you will get weaker and won't be able to stand on your feet let alone fight in the ring. You need your strength. Now go eat" he orders.

"I told you I'm not hungry. I'll eat later" I say and keep punching.

"Tris" he says a little louder and I look at him. His eyes are darker than before and I can see his angry. I stop punching. "It's past ten p.m. They will close the cafeteria soon. If you don't go now you won't get any supper and you need your strength" he says a little softer now. I look back at the bag and close my eyes. He's right. I've been doing this the whole day and to be honest, at least with myself, I haven't even eaten at lunch. I am hungry but I'm not gonna tell him that. Not after I insisted I wasn't. But as if on cue my stomach starts growling loudly and I blush. "Huh, not hungry" he says and I turn to look at him, a smug smirk plastered on his face. He looks even better when he smiles, even if it is on my expense.

"Fine. I'll go" I say and grab my water bottle. I walk toward the exit and feel him close behind. I turn around to look at him surprised.

"Don't even think of tricking me. I'll lock the door behind me and I won't open it until tomorrow" he says still smirking. I walk out and head to the cafeteria. To my surprise Four is still behind me.

"Making sure I'll actually eat something?" I ask, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes" he answers and keeps following me. We reach the cafeteria and I try to open the doors, but they are locked. I turn around and look at Four who only sighs. "I've told you they would close up soon. Come on" he says and turns around.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Some place where you can eat" he says. I follow him through the dark corridors of the Dauntless compound and up a metal staircase. The corridor up here is even less illuminated than others and I wonder where he is taking me. We stop in front of a door and he pulls out a key to open it. He lets me enter first and follows me then inside. He turns on the light and I can see a big room with a kitchen like area on the right and a large bed in front of me.

"What is this place?" I ask tentatively.

"My apartment" he says and walks into the kitchen. What? His apartment? He looks into his fridge and retrieves two packed sandwiches and a bottle with milk. He puts them on the table and motions me to sit down on one of the two chairs. He then sits on the chair across from me and takes a sandwich. "Eat" he says tilting his head toward the other sandwich. I grab it and start eating it. We eat in silence, the only sounds that are heard is the water faucet which is dripping and the wind outside. It seems like it's going to rain soon. When I'm finished with my sandwich I feel the urge to drink something. I grab the bottle of milk but realize there are no glasses or cups or anything to pour me some. Four gets up and retrieves two glasses from a cabinet and hands me one. I thank him and pour some of the cold liquid into it. I drink eagerly only now realizing how thirsty I am. I get startled by a loud thunder and then the light goes out. "Don't worry" he says and gets up. "this happens sometimes during thunderstorms." He goes to the front door and opens it. The hallway is pitch black and so Four returns inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Why are you locking the door?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"It's completely dark on the hallway. You can try to get back to the dorms, but I wouldn't recommend it. It's dangerous even with the lights on. You can stay here until morning. I'll take the floor" he says and I look at him a little surprised. Up until now Four was intimidating and serious, but right now he seems more at ease, even kind. I slowly nod my head, accepting his offer. "You can take a shower in there" he says pointing toward a door. "I just need to put some candles in there so that you can see." He walks to a metal cabinet and retrieves several candles and places them all around his apartment, lightning them one by one. After he returns from the bathroom he goes to his dresser and retrieves some clothes which he then hands me. "I hope they fit you. They are smaller in size then the ones I'm wearing. I also put a spare toothbrush on the sink for you. You can find towels on the shelf next to the shower. You can take your time" he says in a soft, uncharacteristic voice. I nod again and go into the bathroom. I decide to first brush my teeth and then shower.

While I'm in the shower I keep thinking of today. Of how Four looked at me, of how he touched me. And now I'm in his apartment, in his shower, using his body wash to clean myself from the dirt and sweat. The body wash smells just like him and while I let my hands glide over my body I close my eyes and imagine how it would feel like if he would touch me. My hands travel from my neck to my breasts kneading them gently and then travel downward to my heated core. I rub a finger over my sensitive clit and bite my lip to prevent a moan escaping my mouth. I insert a finger into my pussy and grab my left boob squeezing it a little. I want more. I insert a second finger and start pumping and this time I can't help the moan.

"Is everything alright?" he asks from the door, not entering. I'm thankful it's dark in here or at least enough to prevent him from seeing what I'm doing.

"Yeah" I say, my voice a little shaky.

"I thought I heard something" he says, his voice even, making it impossible for me to assess if he figured out what I'm doing or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I washed my hands and I didn't realize they hurt" I say, remembering my sore knuckles. Good excuse, I hope he buys it.

"Oh, alright" he says and I hear him leave. I sigh in relief and finish washing up. I step out of the shower and dry myself with one of his towels. I decide to not put on my panties, since they need to be washed. I wash them using the soap bar on the sink and leave them on one of the pipes to dry. It's fairly warm so they should dry until tomorrow. I just need to get up before he does to retrieve them. I put on his shorts, which are a little loose, but I manage to keep them on by rolling them a few times on my hips. I then put on his shirt without putting my bra on first. I hate sleeping in bras, but I don't have the luxury to not do that in the dorm since it's so hard to change in there.

I walk out of the bathroom and allow him to enter and take a shower as well. We don't say anything to each other, which is not surprising. What should I say anyway? I hear the shower and realize he must be in it. Immediately my mind drags me inside the small room and makes me picture Four completely naked under the warm spray of water. I feel heat rising within me and my pussy getting wet. Oh no. Please, don't. Stupid body. He is your instructor. You can't fantasize about him.

But I can't help it. I feel something pulling me toward the bathroom, an invisible force guiding my legs toward the small room where this gorgeous specimen of a man currently showers. I approach the door carefully without making any noises. I push the door a little open, thankfully he left it ajar. The candles in the bathroom offer enough light to see his contours, but hide enough as to not expose him too much. I frown. I would have loved to see more of him. His back is turned toward me and he washes his head. I can only see glimpses of his naked skin. The back of his neck with the Dauntless flames sticking out, his cute butt, parts of his legs. The heat I felt in the other room is nothing compared to the blazing fire that I'm feeling now. I let my right hand travel down my body and start rubbing my clit through the fabric of Four's shorts that I'm currently wearing. At the thought of him wearing this exact pair of shorts I let out a satisfied moan which unfortunately doesn't go unnoticed by him. He turns around and opens the shower door standing there in front of me bare and gorgeous and with a surprised look on his face. I blush violently and try to drag my eyes from his impressive cock back to his eyes. When our eyes lock he looks intensely toward me and I bite my bottom lip. His gaze travels down to my lips and then further. He smirks and I follow his gaze realizing I'm still rubbing my clit in front of him. I immediately let go and try to leave the bathroom. I turn around and reach for the knob. I'm so embarrassed right now. He takes two huge steps and closes the door even before I can put my hands on the doorknob.

"What were you doing in here?" he asks, his voice husky.

"I'm sorry, Four. I didn't mean to… I mean I don't know…" I stutter.

"Did you like it?" he asks and my eyes widen, although he can't see them.

"Like what?" I ask playing dumb.

"Me. Naked" he says and comes closer to my ear.

"Uhm…"

"Cause I sure as hell enjoyed seeing you. The way you rubbed your clit now while peeping on me and then before when you were in the shower. I almost came when I heard you moan" he confesses and I turn around to look at him. Even in the dim light of the bathroom I can see his eyes darken while he looks at me. "You are so damn sexy, Tris. You make me so hard" he tells me. I swallow thickly and glimpse down to see his cock twitching in front of me. I suddenly feel the urge to touch it. I stretch out my hand a little and my fingertips touch the hard, yet soft surface of his erect manhood. He moans when I touch him and closes his eyes. I take that as encouragement and grab his cock more firmly in my hand, gliding it up and down his length. Four places both hands against the door, on either side of my head, while looking down into my eyes. Meanwhile I increase the speed of my hand and I can feel him getting even bigger. "Shit, Tris, I'm gonna come" he says and then stiffens. I feel a hot liquid coming out and hitting me straight in the chest. My hand is covered in his cum and so is the shirt I'm wearing. I look at him, a satisfied grin on his face and eyes closed. I let go of him and he finally looks at me. He sees the mess he made and looks a little sheepish. "Sorry for that. I just couldn't hold it back anymore" he says and turns around to get a towel. I decide to be bold and get rid of the now dirty shirt. When he turns around he looks at me rather surprised but then smirks.

"I got dirty" I say and grab the towel from his hands to clean my own. He stands there not saying anything, just looking at me. I look him up and down and see that he is getting hard again. Already? I'm no expert, but I've read a thing or two in upper levels. It usually takes a while until the man can get a hard-on after coming, but Four has a boner. Again. I can't help the smirk that creeps onto my face and the thought that it might be me who caused this. I realize I'm still looking when he gets closer to me.

"Oh, yeah. It's because of you" he says as if reading my mind. He smiles, but then his expression becomes serious. Maybe he wants me to leave now after all. He is my instructor and I'm just his initiate. But before I can say anything he crashes his lips over mine and kisses me passionately. He pulls me closer to his body and I can feel his hard chest muscles press into my soft breasts, but I relish in the feeling of skin on skin. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer, while his arms are around my waist. I feel his tongue licking my lips asking for entrance and I open my mouth for him. He pushes his tongue inside and explores my mouth expertly tasting me and making me taste him. I moan into the kiss and I feel his cock pressing against my stomach.

"Four" I moan his name.

"I want you, Tris. I want to fuck you" he says sucking below my ear. "Please, let me fuck you" he pleads and I can't find a reason to tell him no.

"I want you too. Fuck me" I say, my voice deeper with evident lust. He pulls away slightly and kisses me again. Then he travels toward my neck sucking the soft flesh while roaming my body with his hands. They seem to be everywhere at once and I let my own explore his god-like body. He travels to my collarbone licking and nibbling the flesh before getting to my now aching breasts. He licks around my right erect nipple before taking it in his mouth sucking it gently at first and then a little rougher, but not enough to hurt me. All the while his right hand keeps kneading my left breast. I moan loudly and arch my back toward him. He switches breasts and continues his ministrations before kneeling down in front of me. He pulls my shorts down, revealing my already wet pussy. He looks up and smirks.

"No panties, huh" he says rubbing a finger over my sensitive bundle of nerves. He keeps up his movements until I think I will black out from the intense sensations. He lifts my left leg over his right shoulder and bends forward kissing my womanhood. I can feel his nose brush my clit and a moan escaping his mouth. "You smell so good. Can I taste you?" he asks and I can only nod, not really knowing what he meant by that. Before I can even think twice about it I feel his velvet tongue licking my folds and a jolt of pure pleasure running through me. I'm thankful the door is closed and I'm leaning against it, otherwise I might have fallen backwards. His tongue is darting inside me over and over again driving me crazy. "Hmm, you taste delicious. I think you taste even better than Dauntless cake" he says and I chuckle at the comparison.

"More" I moan. He gets up and pulls me toward the shower. He lets the water run and pulls me inside. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He crashes his lips over mine and kisses me passionately while guiding his cock to my entrance. He pushes me into the tile wall behind me and thrusts deep inside me. We both moan at the contact and remain still adjusting to this new and wonderful sensation. He keeps kissing me and when it becomes too much he starts moving slowly inside me. His rocking in and out at a slow pace, but his thrusts are hard and deep and I can't help the moans that escape my lips. He slowly increases his speed, leaving my lips and sucking one nipple at a time, which happen to be at the perfect height for him.

"You feel so good around my cock, baby" he pants.

"Right there, that's the spot" I moan when he reaches even further. "Faster" I command and he obliges. His thrusts become quicker and shallower and I can feel something coming. Our breathing is erratic and I can't form one coherent thought let alone sentence. At this point we are only shouting words and each other's names.

"Faster, harder, deeper" I pant.

"Fuck" he grunts. "Your… pussy…so…good" he says between deep thrusts before picking up the pace again. I feel him get bigger inside me and when he rubs his finger over my sensitive clit I come hard and take him with me over the invisible edge.

"Four" I yell out his name at the top of my lungs and he screams mine.

"Tris."

His cock is still pulsating inside me, my walls milking him from all the cum, when we both glide down the tile wall exhausted after what we just did. I close my eyes for a moment trying to memorize each second of what just happened, when a loud bang startles me. I open my eyes and I'm in the dorm. What the fuck? How did I get here?

I look around and see my fellow initiates waking up all around me. I turn toward where the noise is coming from and I can see him. Four. He is standing there all dressed and serious.

"Training in ten. Be there or don't bother staying here anymore" he says and leaves.

"Fuck, it's three a.m." I hear Christina say.

"You know Four. He loves early mornings" Will says putting on his shoes.

"What's wrong, Tris?" she asks me.

"Uhm, nothing. Why?" I ask still confused.

"You seem flustered. Do you have a fever or something?"

"Uhm, no. I don't think so."

"Well, come on. Let's go before Four decides to get harder on us and make us do more pull-ups then usual" she says, the involuntary pun not going unnoticed by me. It was all a dream. Just a dream. But heck, what a dream. I don't know if I can be around him and not think back to what we did. Well, at least in my dream. I feel that heat rise again and shake my head to regain my focus. There's no time to think about such things.

I put on my boots and grab my coat and run after my friends to the training room. At least there won't be any awkward moments between Four and me. Although, there will definitely be a few considering that I now know that I'm attracted to him. Ugh, get your head in the game, Prior. You need to stay focused, otherwise you will get kicked out of Dauntless. And goodbye hot shower sex with Four. I hope my dream comes true someday. With that thought I finally leave the dorm and run toward yet another torture session with my dream lover.


	2. AN - Awards

Better In Texas Fiction Awards 2016

Hey guys.

The site finally has their polls open. won't allow me to post the direct link.

Go to betterintexasfiction . ning . com (no spaces)

Once you are in you look for BIT Awards 2016 and if you scroll down you'll find the link to the poll.

I have two stories that are nominated: "SHIELD 2" in the category "Favorite Marvel" and "Covert Operative" in the category "Favorite Crossover".

You can select both stories to vote.

Thanks for voting and enjoy the stories :)

CloakSeeker

P.S. For questions either PM me or if you are guests here use my Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces) or Kik me - username cloakseeker.


End file.
